Always
by thisisnotmypenname
Summary: Ummm Harry Potter fanfiction about Lily, James, Sev, and the marauders. Ill write a better summary when the story's done, I'm just not sure what to say at the moment.


"Merlin's beard, that was awful!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad Alice." Lily Evans said, while letting her hair out of the tight ponytail on the top of her head. She and her best friend, Alice MacDonald, were justexiting out of the Great Hall after their final OWL exam.

"Lily! It was terrible! I was right after you, and do you know what the first thing my examinator asked me? He asked if I was able to produce a patronus charm too!" Alice ranted to Lily.

Lily grinned as she remembered the examinator's face as her silver doe pranced across the great hall. Not many fifth years were able to conjure up one. Actually, as far as Lily knew, she was the only one.

"Well maybe if you paid attention to me when I'm trying to tutor you, you would be able to perform one too!" Lily stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But where's the fun in that?" Alice responded with a grin.

Lily laughed with her friend, "Come on, let's go down to the lake, even the 'great' Lily Evans needs a break from school sometimes." And she ran off towards the Black Lake.

Lily and Alice were walking down from the castle when Lily spotted a great crowd of people down by the lake, laughing. Although she didn't know exactly what was happening, she had a pretty good idea. With no notification on what she was going to do, she broke into a run down the hill.

"Lily! Where the hell are you going?" Alice called out after her. And when Lily gave no response, Alice followed after her, whilst mutter some words under her breath that were without a doubt _not_ complimenting.

In no time, Lily was down the hill and on the outskirts of the crowd. Unfortunately, She was nowhere near tall enough to see over all of the people. However, Alice, who was 5 inches taller than Lily with her heals on, was easily able to see over the wall of students. With one glance at the center of the circle, a look of horror crossed her face.

"There's nothing happening here, let's go Lily." Alice said quickly, glancing between the crowd of people and her best friend with a worried look on her face while trying to pull her away from the lake, towards the castle.

Lily spoke in a calm, but harsh, voice. "Alice. Who is it?"

"Let's go Lils!" Alice ignored the question, still dragging Lily.

"Alice McDonald!," Lily said in a threatening tone, "Who. Is. It?"

"Severus." Alice said, no higher than a whisper, finally letting go of Lily.

"Severus? As in Severus _Snape?_"

All Lily needed was a nod from Alice for her to go into the circle of students.

"There is no way in _hell_ he's getting away with this. Not this time" Lily said, mostly to herself than anyone else. "MOVE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Almost as soon as the word left her lips, there was a pathway leading towards the middle of the circle

"Evans, my love! What a surprise! Can't say I'm complaining though, I hate it when we don't spend time together." Spoke the voice that Lily had been waiting to hear this entire time.

"Potter! You put him down right now!" Lily screamed, her voice full of rage, anger and frustration.

She was, of course, referring to Severus Snape, her best and longest friend who, at that moment, was being hung in the air by one ankle, courtesy for James Potter and his fellow marauders.

"And why would I do that?" James said, stepping up to her and tucking a piece of her fiery red hair ear.

Lily hated this. She hated how he looked at her, with his eyes saying that she was the only one in the world that he wanted, when she knew that James Potter just so happened to be tied for the number one player at Hogwarts along with his best friend Sirius Black, and that he probably looked at every girl at school like that. Therefore, it was a complete lie, and Potter was a jerk.

"Ugh, you disgust me." Lily rolled her eyes as she spoke, and stepped around him to another on of James's friends, Remus Lupin. "Remus, please! You're a prefect! It's part of you duty to help me stop this!" Lily pleaded looking into his brown eyes.

"I-I" Remus stuttered, looking from Lily to James and then to Severus. "I can't" He said finally.

"Fine then," Lily said stiffly and she turned on her heel to stand underneath Severus. "Sev, I'm going to the library with your stuff." She said, picking up all of his belongings from the ground. "When these idiots get bored, meet me there okay?" Lily got up and started to walk away from the croud of people when she heard his voice.

"I don't need your help, you filthy mudblood!"

Other than a few gasps from the crowd, all were silent. That one word was near forbidden at Hogwarts, for good reason too. So to hear used in broad daylight, while surrounded by half of the student population, was definitely a shocker. James even lost his concentration for the spell and Severus fell to the ground.

With that thud, everyone snapped back to reality, and hell was set loose on Sev. People were yelling out insults, and wands were being drawn with curses ready to be casted, only before anyone could be harmed (physically that is) a powerful woman's voice called out from the crowd

"What is going on here!"

"Professor McGonagall!" James exclaimed, ready to tell the entire story (leaving out the part about him bullying Severus of course) "Severus Snape just-"

"Just stated his opinion on the Ireland and Britain Quidditch match this past week " Lily spoke, cutting James off. She turned to look at Severus, praying to Merlin that she wouldn't start to cry. She handed over his thing and looked up into his cold dark eyes. "And I think it's clear now where his loyalties truly lie."

"Lily, please, I-" But she didn't listen. She just kept on walking up to the castle with Alice right beside her.

**A/N- This is my FIRST fanfiction so I would love your reviews** **(be brutal if you dont like it, I dont mind). And yes, I know it's short, but I thought it would be a good place to end it. The next chapter will be AT LEAST twice as long. I promise. **


End file.
